DeBriefings and Fantasies
by Irelandfaith1118
Summary: Different briefings Sam finds herself in with Jack but her mind doesn't stay in the briefing. Will not be every briefing! Very mature! Some may call it smut but I do not think so. I do not own anything - so sad! Thank you JackGywer for the great coverart! Thanks to my personal proofer!
1. Meeting you

Briefing room and Fantasies!

Be warned – very very mature! Do you dare call it smut – I don't think so!

I walk into your life and you walk into my soul. My whole body tingles when you place your brown eyes upon me and I can't help but to squeeze my legs together as I sit at the table and watch you standing there. So proud, yet so cocky. So convinced and yet conceited. You look at me when you think no one is watching and I can feel the heat burn my face as it pools around the lower portions of my body. The things you are doing to me and yet you haven't even touched me.

You look directly at me when you say how you like women and I feel there is a hidden agenda in there somewhere and when your eyes go an even darker chocolate, I know it is too late to save myself for I am lost to you already. And you know it also, I can tell the way you smirk at me that you know I just wet myself and you haven't even touched me ..yet. Yet- I think that with such confidence and even though I know with you being my CO it is forbidden, I cannot wait until the day you push me against the wall in your office and make me come for you. I am impatient for the man I know you can be to handle me the way you see fit and I quiver with anticipation while others talk around us, not knowing that we are playing our own game.

You look at me when the room empties, realizing that I have escaped to someplace else. Someplace where there is a room with a bed and I lay and allow you to do what you want to me without any restrictions. The pleasure and the pain is match for match and I lose all control of my senses and surrender everything over to you. You who control's my every thought, action and word and I gladly give up this freedom to become completely yours, with no afterthought of what I might want. Because I know that you will give me everything I need, want or desire.

You make my body melt while your hands mold it back together. Your rough palms rubbing against the most sensitive parts of my body. I shiver with need and when my hands reach down to grab yours and put them where the need is the strongest, you raise those eyes that are so filled with desire that they are now black and give me a look. I raise my arms back over my head where you had placed them when we first begun this game of domination. You continue your journey down my body, but now your teeth and lips have joined your hands and I feel as if my entire being is a rubber band becoming tighter and tighter, begging to unravel. You laugh when I huff in anguish because you know that I will not want you to quit no matter how tight the desire runs and the laughter ignites the flames even higher until I am lost in the inferno you have created inside of me.

You spread me open and look at the place where I have been begging for you to touch and you tell me not to move. My legs are on each side of you and suddenly the desire to squeeze them together is almost overwhelming. I know what you have done to the rest of me and I quiver with anticipation at what your next exploring is going to do to my already oversensitive body. Unconsciously, I try to bring my legs together and for the first time you say my name when you look at me. I know there is no way anyone will ever say Samantha that way again, and the wetness escapes me without any urging at all. You tell me that if I try to move again, then you are finished for tonight and I will suffer all night until you decide to finish your game with me.

I know that you mean it so with every ounce of strength I can sum up I push my legs into your mattress and pray they do not move. You begin slowly with your fingertips rubbing my inner thigh and your thumb catches on my clit and I cannot help but jump as the bundle of nerves quake inside of me, begging for release. Before I realize it, your whole hand is on me, your fingers inside of me and your thumb playing a tapping on my clit. I don't understand how it can be but I think I have actually climbed to the point of burning eternally with no hope of ever being put out. You keep your steady rhythm going and suddenly I clinch around your fingers.

You pull them out and I cannot help the words that come out of my mouth. You laugh again and suddenly your laughter is blowing against my most sensitive part and I cannot even think anymore. You swipe your tongue across my clit and then you run it from the top of my opening to the bottom. Your hands are still rubbing me all over, my nipples sore from the attention they are getting as your rough fingertips pull on them and then release them just to do it all over again. You do not stop even when I scream that I am going to come. It seems you get closer to me, waiting for me to explode and I worry because as built up as I am there is no stopping once it starts. I feel the overwhelming desire to push and you tell me to relax and let it happen.

But before I can release the tension in my body, something has changed. I am no longer in your room, on your bed. I feel a warm breath on my neck next to my ear. And I realize I have been daydreaming all this time. Daydreaming about what I want you to do to me in the dark of the night. You lean closer to me and take a deep breath and I know you smell my desire for I cannot hide the fact that my vision of what you were doing to me has caused me to soak my panties. You take your tongue and you lick the spot right behind my ear and I shiver and flood again when you whisper your words to me right before you straighten up and walk out of the briefing room.

"Don't worry, Samantha. Your dream will most assuredly come true. There is no doubt about that."

And I hear you laugh as you walk away from me and leave me sitting there, too shaken to move right away. And though I know what just thinking about what you can do to me does to me – I hunger with desire for when the time will actually happen.


	2. Jack's thoughts

Upon request – here is chapter 2. I think I have gotten myself in trouble because I see a lot more briefings in Jack and Sam's future.

B & F Chapter 2 (Jack)

I glance up when I hear your voice and I watch as you sauté into the briefing room. My eyes glance at your hips as they sway with movement and the skirt that is military issue hugs tight to your body. You stand in front of me while you salute and I cannot help but notice the blue sapphires that look out at me where your eyes should be. I catch my breath because by God, I already know I am in trouble.

Carter, Samantha Carter. I hear Kowalsky make some off handed joke about you going by Sam and he snickers when you make the comment that you played with dolls. I may call you Sam once in a while but Carter will always be my name for you. Although the thought of seeing you squirm if Samantha should ever roll off of my tongue is something I may have to try.

You sit in front of me while I remain standing and I cannot help but hide my face while you defend yourself to the men gathered around the table. You feel strongly that I am against you because you are a woman – how could you ever think that? Scientist maybe, but there is no way I can find anything wrong with you being a woman. Besides, as I inform you, I like women and I smirk when I see the light pink start at the base of your neck and rise to your face.

I watch you, knowing your mind is no more on the briefing then mine is. I see you squirm in your chair and I cannot help but wonder what has caused you to feel such intimate things. You haven't even notice that everyone has left. You and I are alone now and I am satisfied just sitting here watching you. I see your eyes and suddenly I realize that you are heated from the thoughts that are crossing your mind. And I know for a fact that it is me that has caused this desire to rise in you and I must admit that I grow with the anticipation of the day that your fantasies become our reality.

I walk behind you and lean over your shoulder. I smell the scent that comes from you and I cannot help but swell with pride because I know I have done this to you – without even touching you. Your eyes are hooded and I can see your nipples as they stretch the fabric of your jacket and my hands itch to caress them. I lean closer and take an even deeper breath and my thoughts drift to how easy it would be to pull you up and lay you across the table in front of you. Taking you right here, claiming you as my own, as you have already given yourself to me without even acknowledging it.

I begin to whisper things in your ear, and you are so far gone into your pleasure that you do not realize I am coaxing you on. Oh Samantha, one day I will have my way with you and the pleasure will be as good for me as it is for you. I will lay you on my bed and slowly undress you, moving your hands out of my way. I do not need your help to unwrap the package that awaits me. I caress your arms as I put them above your head. I give you a look and you understand that you are not to move them, no matter what. I want to feel your body grow taunt as my hands burn across your skin from the desire that comes from you. I watch you move across my bed as you try to unravel the nerves that cause goosebumps to rise on your body as I continue my journey down your body.

I finally reach my destination and spread you open so that I may glory in your beauty. I tell you not to move your legs and you nod your head but I really do not think your mind can even comprehend what I have said to you. I finally get close to where you want my hands to be and you become impatient and put your hand on mine. I look up at you and while you may be out of it you understand and put your hand back above your head. I watch you clench the silver rods of the headboard as if you are holding on for dear life and I cannot help but laugh as you beg me to give you release. The words that escape your mouth cause me to laugh even harder.

I blow on the lips between your inner thighs and watch as the small nub makes an appearance and I realize just how ready you are. You cannot control yourself when your legs move to clench together and I warn you that I will stop and not continue my game until I feel the need. I watch you push down into my mattress with your feet, praying they do not move because you need this so bad – you think you may die if you do not get relief soon. Suddenly your body jumps as my mouth closes in and suckles you as if you were fruit and I was eating my breakfast. I hear you moan and scream with pleasure as my tongue rubs the bundle of nerves that lies in your folds. While my mouth makes a feast on you my fingers enter you, first one and then another and you squirm and cry out my name. I pull out and push back in just so I can hear my name again upon your lips. I know that you are close and I love the fact that you want this so bad.

You try to make yourself come faster by pushing and I tell you to stop, just let it happen for the pleasure is so much better. I reach up and grab your nipples and pull at them until I hear you groan with pain and then I release them and you shudder with pleasure. I continue my ministrations on your body until you finally scream that you are coming. I see you shake as if caught in an earthquake and I anticipate the taste that awaits me. You say it like you are warning me as if I want to move away but I only get closer to your body and I lap up the juices as they pour from you. I look up at you as the last of the trimmers finally ease and I see the satisfaction across your face and I cannot wait to do it all over again.

I whisper these words to you while leaning over you, in the room that we had just occupied with others and I watch as your body grows even more taunt and I know that I will have to make a fast escape to somewhere private when this is over. I realize that when I first started teasing you, I was only in it to watch you but now the tightness of my pants has proven that my body has forsaken me and I am leaning over you with a full blown hard on. I realize I need to end this so that I can once again gain control. So I take my tongue and lick that spot right behind your ear, the one that for some reason I just know it has to do things to you. And it does, you actually shiver and I know that the panties you have on I will be wishing there was a way I could get my hands on them.

I whisper in your ear for you not to worry, for one day your dream of us together will most assuredly come true. And I hear you cuss as I laugh and walk out of the briefing room to go find a shower stall. I run the hot water over my body and dream of me coming in your mouth while I work my own pleasure out. My mind drifts as I think of the places that are hidden from camera's right here in the mountain and I wrap my hand around my shaft and pull as I think about claiming you in every corner I can find. My body starts to convulse and I lay my other hand against the shower wall and I see your face as I explode and watch my pleasure drain from my body.

I reach for a towel and step out of the shower and suddenly my body grows hard again. You stand there, looking at me with eyes filled with passion and I cannot help but reach for you. And once again, our bodies anticipate the thrill of the ride we will experience – this time together.


	3. Possession!

Briefings & Fantasies

Possession

I am sitting here across from him, listening to Daniel go on and on about the symbiotic actions of Kowalski. I do not really remember much about the whole ordeal after I was slammed into the elevator wall by him. I do not really want to think about things like that anyway. I sit here and listen to the discussion going on around me and I know if I was questioned there is no way I could answer anything. My mind slips back to my fantasy and what I want to do to please this man who sits across from me. I want to make him happy and I know that he would never cause me pain, so making him happy would be wonderful for me because I know down deep that I would reap the rewards when it was over.

I want to think about what happened after the last briefing, after I left the briefing room and found "him" in the shower room. I had not planned on running into him there. I had just gotten off of a flight and went straight to the briefing. Oh and let's not even talk about what had happened in the briefing. I knew what I had to smell like, all hot and bothered thinking about "him".

OMG! I cannot believe I just did that! I ran out on him – he took my hand and I pulled away and ran out on him. His laughter had followed me all the way down the hall of the SGC. I actually believe I can still hear him even as I slam my door shut! And why had I even ran? Besides being scared shitless because of the type of man I knew he had to be, there was no way I was ready to do anything with him that meant being naked. He had looked at me with a crooked grin and had offered to give me a shower. His exact words were "to put me in the shower and make sure I was ready for him, again", like I had ever stopped being ready for him.

I think about how bad I had wanted to get into the shower with him that day. Especially when I heard my name – Samantha – come from him as he grunted his release. But what girl wants to go to a man when she is not prepared for him? Or maybe he would be the type of man that would want to prepare me for him. Hmm that is something to think about. My mind is on him. Knowing that I was lucky this time and he let me run from him. I know he is more dominate then anything so the pressure that he has instilled already to be ready for him is taking full brain function away from me.

Suddenly my mind and my intellect are no longer in the briefing room at all. I am in his room, and he is leaning against the door way that separates the bedroom from his master bath. Leaning there with no shirt on and a pair of man's trousers that are barely hugging his hips, the zipper and button already open. As if he knew I would come, as if he knew I had no choice. He points his finger at me and then curls it and beckons me towards him and I obey.

I have to rub my body against his as I go into the bathroom, and I see that he has it prepared for things that cause my heart to pound and the rest of me to become extremely wet with desire. He pushes off of the door and looks at me, taking his hand and caressing my check. The calluses that rub against my face cause me to lean against him for I can picture those same calluses caressing other parts of my body.

He takes his hand and slowly puts it around the back of my neck and comes even closer – so close that I have to lean my head back to look him in the eyes. And that is when his lips attack mine, with vigor beyond anything I had ever felt before. He literally makes love to my mouth, pushing my lips apart with his tongue and then driving it into my mouth – in and out. I feel him smile when he hears me groan with pleasure and he continues his onslaught of my mouth while his hands become busy taking off my clothes. He pulls away as he unbuttons my shirt and watches my nipples grow with intense pleasure. My pleasure pools inside of me as he takes his hands and rubs them down the sides of my body, caressing my breast all the way to my hips where my pants have stopped on their own accord.

He kneels down and pulls both my pants and my panties down and lifts my foot as he takes first one and then the other out of the clothing. He stands up and lifts me, and before I realize what has happened I am laying across a wide tile bench in his shower. He tells me to relax and kisses me again, starting at my lips and trailing down my neck to the spot between my breasts. I shiver – not sure if it is from the heat of what he is doing to my body or from the coolness of the tile. He turns and I watch him as he takes a pot off of the counter along with a straight blade. He looks back at me and I cannot help but squeeze my legs together because for some strange reason I have a feeling that this is not going to be just about shaving my legs to prepare for him. And he laughs. Tells me that he can tie me down if I would much prefer that. I actually have to think for a minute because the thrill of knowing I was tied down for him did strange things to the lower part of my belly and where all my hot wetness was slowly leaking from.

He sat down between me with his legs on each side of the bench and he lifted each of my legs and put them on his. He was looking straight into my most private possession and I had to stop and realize that it no longer belonged to me – it was all his. I was ALL his. He took his finger and rubbed it from the beginning of my opening to the bottom and I saw his eye darken when my body contracted from a small spasm. To know that all it took was to be under his control caused me to want to come and come and come was so unreal, so wonderful.

I watched him as he dipped his hand into the oil that was sitting beside him on the floor and when he took his hand and rubbed it up and down my leg, I actually felt its warmth spread through my entire body. He started slowly, shaving from my feet to the tops of my thighs, lingering on certain spots to watch my body tense with anticipation of what he still had in store for me. When he finished with my legs, he wiped the excess oil off and then lifted each leg as he kissed them, caressing them as if they were the most price possessions he had ever owned. Then I watched him as he wiped the straight razor again on the towel that was laid across his shoulder and as he put his hand back in the pot, he looked at me and I knew that with what was going to happen next – there was no changing my mind about any of this. It was too late – if I wanted to back out now there would be no second chances. This was it. I would be his forever.

I shook my head in answer to his silent question and his hand dipped once more into the oil. As he spread it across my mound, I could swear that somehow it had heated up more than it was when he spread it on my legs and the slight pain from the extreme heat caused my body to begin to spasm. I was having an orgasm lying here in front of him while he was preparing to shave me. I could not stop it and I did not want to. I had totally surrendered everything to him and he knew it. I watched him when my body stopped shaking as he took his fingers and scooped out my juices and placed his fingers in his mouth. The look upon his face was pure animalistic, as if the very thing he had just swallowed was the one thing his body craved and could not do without.

He brought the razor down upon my mound and I felt the intense pressure start to build again, but this time I knew I had to hold it back. I had to wait until he was through shaving me to his liking. I had complete trust in him. I never for one second believed that he would hurt me, so I held on with every ounce of strength I could as he finished the game he had started. He took his hand and rubbed over my newly shaven mound and the sides and I heard him moan with pleasure. Before I even had a chance to breathe, he had pulled my legs all the way over his shoulders and I was now laying with my shoulders on the tile while the rest of me rested against his chest. I was in perfect position for him to do what I knew was coming and a sound came from me that I did not even recognize as he lowered his mouth and begin to feast on the meal that he had just prepared for himself. I squirmed and pulled, trying to get away for the attack caused my heart to race and I knew I was going to die before I could ever release what had already build up in my again.

Suddenly, I look around and it is once again just him and I. He looks at me and grins. He pushes away from the table and comes to where I am still sitting. He pulls my chair away from the table and the next thing I know, I am standing in front of him with his back to the camera. He says nothing but his eyes are as black as a moonless night and he takes his tongue and licks his lips and groans – a deep groan filled with pleasure. He walks out of the briefing room, and I slowly walk out behind him. I go straight to my room for I am in no shape to go anywhere else. As I walk into the room I noticed a bag on the bed. I walk over and open it and my heart stops as the heat begins to pool up again. Inside the bag is a bottle of massaging oil, a straight razor and a note.

"Samantha, dream all the dreams you want to – run as much as you want – for once I get my hands on you – there will be no saving you, none at all."


	4. How to treat a woman

How to treat a woman

Chapter 4

I arranged the seating in the briefing room before anyone else had arrived. Which actually made Daniel do a double take. Because of two reasons, one – I was the first one to show up for a briefing and secondly – I had arranged the chairs so that Samantha was sitting beside me whereas she used to sit across. Daniel knew the reason I had done this, as did Teal'c. I had made it plain while we were still visiting the Shavadai people that Sam would no longer be out of my sight nor out of my reach. I could tell that Daniel was surprised to see that my actions had carried on even at the SGC. Now, I realized, I really did not give a damn what anyone thought. I had known since I saw her the first time that she was mine and it was my job to keep her safe. I failed twice already, it will not happen again.

I watched her as she came into the briefing room and gingerly sat in the chair beside me and went to lean back. My anger raged when I saw her pull herself forward fast as the pain sliced across her face. I knew why she could not let her back touch the chair. She had tried to hide it from me on the planet. I had seen the welts while she was changing her shirt early that morning when I had gone in to wake her and had not known she was up yet. The pain had also been evident on her face and it pissed me off even more. If I had had my way, the bastard would be dead now instead of just humiliated.

I felt her shiver when her knee bumped against mine. She looked over at me and I could see the blush start. I loved it when all I had to do was look at her or just touch her and she turned all different shades. Like the day she ran from me. I watched her as she hurried back to her room after my invite for her to join me in the shower. Man, I could not help but laugh when the look of pure shock at being asked raged with the look of pure desire to do what I had asked. Oh if only she had joined me. I sit here as my mind drifts while Daniel and Teal'c handled the conversation with General Hammond and somehow I know that what I am thinking about, she was also fantasying.

I lead her into our bedroom and begin to slowly undress her. Making sure that my hands are soft upon her back. I do not like the fact that the calluses cover my palms and fingertips but after her first shiver of desire, it no longer bothers me. I begin to use the calluses to my advantage. Never letting the rough material of her clothes touch her delicate skin, I undress her completely. I lead her to the master bathroom where the lion clawed tub is filled with scented bath soaks and oils. I put her in the tub and watch as she sinks in the water. At first the grimace on her face worries me but then I see it change to pure heaven.

I pick up the soft sponge sitting on the side of the tub, dip it into the hot soapy water and begin to caress Sam's body with it. Starting at her neck, I work the muscles and watch her body as it begins to relax. I slowly move my hand down to her shoulders, caressing each part of her as I go. The more I caress, the more I notice that Sam is no longer just relaxed – she is also getting turned on.

I lovingly wash each part of her, skipping her breast and her womanhood. Taking my time on her back I lovingly wash each welt and cut, murdering him again in my mind. Using soothing words, I get her to relax back into the water and my words are soon whispers upon her ears and her own hands begin to drift. I look at her and shake my head and she stops, understanding immediately that tonight is the night I show her how a man should treat a woman. She seems as limp as a ragdoll as I finish with her feet and place them back in the still hot water. And now my desire begins to grow for I know what is left to take care of.

Using my hands instead of the cloth, I wash each breast, taking each one in a hand and making love to them with my fingers and palms. The calluses scrape against her harden nipples. I watch her as the blue sapphires change to almost midnight and I know that the desire is starting to grow in her. I lean down and place my lips upon one hardened nipple and suckle it like a newborn baby. I cannot stop the moan that escapes my own throat as she pushes up towards me, raising her buttocks so that her newly shaven mound is above the water.

I have to smile when I see the baby skin glisten because I know that she has taken the steps to prepare for me. She has admitted that she is mine and only mine for now on. She realizes now that this is no longer a game. I will take care of her, love her and cherish her and she will always be mine. I allow my hand to slowly stroke her stomach while it makes its way to my hidden garden of desire and I twirl my fingers inside the lips that hide my fruit. I watch with fascination as her mouth opens to form a small '0' when my finger touches her clit. I begin caressing it while my mouth still lingers on her breast going back and forth, and then I hear the groan as it escapes her throat and I look up. Her head is thrown back in rapture as my fingers dance upon the nub of her fruit and soon she is convulsing as her body gives in and the orgasm takes over.

She slowly opens her eyes and when she has stopped shaking so much. I lift her out of the tub and carry her to the bedroom, placing her face down on the king size bed. I trail kisses across each welt while my hands follow, rubbing the ointment that Doc had given me on each one. I continue down, massaging her thighs and buttocks and watch as she lifts them off of the bed until she is almost on her knees. I know what she wants and I obey her command, letting her know that I may be in charge but her wishes will always come true.

I place my lips on her and suckle while my fingers plunge in and out of her. I blow on the inside of her heated passion and watch again as her bud of nerves shows itself. My mouth is there to capture it and pull it in. I begin to increase in my finger penetration and I hear her as she says my name and it is so beautiful upon her lips. I take my fingers out and plunge back in and begin feasting with a desire I can barely control. She is slowly losing her stamina to stay on her knees, so I lay back and raise her so she is above me, with her fruit within easy reach. Suddenly she screams and I know by now that she is going to try to get away from me so I hold on to her hips as tight as possible without hurting her as she climaxes into my waiting mouth.

She collapses on top of me and I hold her, slowly stroking her as she calms. Then I lay her gently on the bed, cover her with the downy comforter and caress her hair while she drifts off to sleep. Whispering to her that never again will a man hurt her and live. She is mine and mine alone – only. My Samantha.

I look around and realize that this time it is I who is being watched by someone. Everyone has left the room besides her and me. I sit there looking at her, still finding it so hard that she wants to be mine. There is no hiding it. The pull is too great for both of us. She slides her chair closer to mine, and gently she lays her head upon my shoulder, whispering words to me that make me believe life is wonderful. "You, sir, are my protection – even when you think not – for you are and always will be my strength."


	5. Dominate Me!

Chapter 5

Dominate Me!

Sam knew there was no way her mind would be staying on any briefing this time. There was no way she was going to be able to sit beside him and not think about what happened in the locker room just a few days ago. They were back from the planet and everyone was back to their old selves. Some had even been blessed to forget what had happened. However, for Sam, the forgetting part was very difficult. The reason it was so hard to forget and Lord knows she should not, but she wished it had all gone just a little further than a kiss.

Jack watched her while she sat beside him, noticing that her chair was not quite as close in this briefing as it had been in the last ones. He knew why and he could not stop the smirk that covered his face. He would have given anything if he had become infected at the same exact moment Carter had. There would have been no way he would have carried her off to the infirmary had he already taken on the alpha male role that he later possessed. He would have found them a secluded place and he would have been happy to show her what being with an alpha male was all about. Arm wrestling, hell, body wrestling would have been more like it, and he could assure her – she would have enjoyed submitting to him in the end. Crap! He forgot just how tight these pants were when sitting down and now he had really gotten himself in trouble by having these thoughts of her. Of a submissive Samantha – damn what a sexual rush.

Sam glanced over at the Colonel when she saw him move to readjust himself. Holy Hannah! There is no way that he could be thinking about the same thing she was. To be sure he had allowed himself to forget better than she was doing. But then again, their relationship had changed quite abruptly since the incident with the Shavadai people. She knew without a doubt who she belonged to and she in no way found anything wrong with that. Was that the reason she had gone after him so quickly when she had felt the desire burning in her, to suddenly feel owned.

She felt her body heating up as her thoughts drifted to what having Jack dominate her would be like. Oh she would fight him – just to see the blackness come out in him because for some strange reason she knew he would never hurt her. She could be his subordinate and he could be her dominate, during sex only of course, and she would feel safer with him then she had ever felt with anyone else.

She thought back to the locker room and her fantasy begin without her even having to think very hard about it. Without Sam even noticing it, the more she thought about the locker room, the closer her chair moved to the Colonel's. When he felt her knee brush against him, he glanced over and his eyes became dark as a moonless night when he saw the look of passion on her face. He knew where her thoughts had gone and he could not wait until the briefing room was empty so he could let her know that he knew where her fantasies had traveled.

I followed him to the locker room. I had watched him from the moment we left the planet and followed him. His comment to me when I attempted to apologize for my behavior let me know how he felt concerning me. I felt the heat rush between my legs at just the mere thought of his hands playing there. The desire was almost uncontrollable as I waited for the other occupants to leave the locker room, leaving just him, the man I wanted so bad to take me and do whatever he wanted to me. I heard the shower as it turned off and I slithered behind the row of lockers where I knew he would have to come to get dressed.

Oh God! He is coming towards me with nothing on but a towel wrapped loosely around his hips. His unruly hair damp and the droplets of water glistening in the light grey hair upon his chest. The muscles ripple as he takes another towel and rubs his hair dry. I watch him as he touches the scar above his eye and winces. Oh to take him and kiss him lightly upon his bruises and let him know that my hands are his to use to caress his aches any way he pleases, anywhere he pleases.

I watch his hand as he pulls on the towel around his waist and it slips from his hips. His buttocks are so tight and firm and the breath catches in my throat as I watch him flex them unknowingly, almost as if he knows he is on display. He stops moving and glances behind him but I have hidden again behind the lockers. I must remember that he is black ops trained, I may think I have gone unnoticed – but have I really? I sneak a look to see if he has turned back around and I see his eyes looking directly at me from the mirror in his opened locker. The smirk that crosses his face causes the dampness to pool even more and I cannot stop my hand from wanting to caress my hidden bud. I slowly slide my hand down towards my shorts to attempt to ease the tension going on in between my legs

He watches my hand as it starts to enter my shorts and I look directly into his eyes as he shakes his head at me, letting me know that my touching is off limits. But suddenly, I am feeling just a little reckless and decide to see just what he will do if I do not comply with his rules. My hand reaches my clit just as the other hand scraps a fingernail across a hardened nipple and my breath catches in my throat. I cannot stop myself from jumping when he slams his locker shut and I realize that I may have crossed a line that I cannot step back over. Deep inside, it does not matter, I was not planning on going back to the other side of the line anyway. If he will have me – I am his. And yet, in desperation, I turn to run for the look of pure lust mixed with domination raging in his eyes has caused me to wonder just what my punishment will be for disobeying him. I hear him laugh and I tremble from the desire it causes in me.

Suddenly I feel an arm wrap around my waist as I feel my hand being jerked behind my back to join the other one. I feel the metal of the lockers as he slams my body against them. He has one arm above my head holding my arms while the hand of the other arm wraps in my hair and pulls my head back against his shoulder. My chest is being pushed against the lockers by the weight of his hard body and I begin to find it is difficult to breath. I know that it is not only because he has pushed me against the lockers but because he has pushed his body completely against mine. Knowing he is completely naked and his manhood is rubbing against my backside causes me to have a small orgasm without even being touched. Oh God! How I desire him to touch me in those places. And again, he laughs! Laughs as if he controls the very emotions that race in the places through my body! But then I must question myself – he does, does he not?

I hear him tisk at me while his breath whispers words upon my ear "You dare try to run from me, Samantha? After so rudely ignoring my command? You know this is going to last a lot longer than you will want it to."

I feel him back a little away from me and for just a second I feel a coldness where once I was surrounded by manly heat. Suddenly he is against me again, rubbing against me and I shiver with desire to the point where I cannot even recall my name if someone was to ask me. I feel his breath against my ear and I yelp when his teeth nip at my ear lope a little. I try to listen to what he is saying but all I can concentrate on is what his lower body is doing to me and my mind is a jumbled mess.

"Tell me Samantha, do you like disobeying me? You think it will be fun to play this game with me? Are you sure you want to do this? We have only crossed the line a little at this point but I can assure you – once this line is crossed all the way– you will never be allowed to make decisions in the bedroom again. Never be able to decide when you want to cum again. Are you sure about this? Think hard, my love, for I will not allow you to change your mind once we cross this boundary."

I think I hear him correctly and I do not even stop to think about my answer when I nod my head. I realize my mistake almost instantly as I feel him pull tighter on my hair and his words are a little harsher when he speaks again.

"Let's try that again and this time you will answer me in the correct way. Are you ready to make this commitment with me, Samantha or do we stop now and never cross this bridge again?"

"Yes, sir I am sure. I want you to control me. I want to be yours to dominate. I want to be happy by making you happy."

"Oh do not worry, my love – you will find plenty to be happy about also. I am not in this just for my pleasure, I can assure you of that. Watching your body tremble as I fulfill my desire with you, time after time after time, shouting my name while begging me to stop. Seeing your body turned a beautiful shade of pink while your juices run freely will not only be pleasure for you, but it will be so much more for me!"

Suddenly I was facing him and his lips came down hard upon my own. The gasp was gone before I had a chance to utter it but along with the kiss came the crashing need to have him in me. To know what it would be like to feel his manhood rubbing the sides of me until I withered under him in uncontrolled passion.

I felt his knee as he pushed my legs apart. The shorts I had on barely covered my thighs but I had worn them in here because of that fact. I so wanted him to want me and now that he did, the desire was almost overwhelming. When he had succeeded in positioning my legs the way he wanted I felt his hand leave my hair and starting at my face, he caressed each part of me on his way down to where ever he was going. My arms were covered in goosebumps as his warm hand slid down them, my breast aching almost painfully as he tweaked each nipple and then slid down to my stomach where he held his hand there while he watched with wonder as the passion in my body caused my tummy to ripple. Then his hand traveled even further until it rested on the button to my shorts and I heard it pop as it came undone.

The zipper was down before I even had time to blink and his hand was grasping my warn center in an instant. Suddenly I understood his words and I wondered if he meant to start his pleasure now to see how many times he could get me to cum. The thought had not even left my mind when I felt the ripples of the first one cross through me and I flooded on his hand.

He smiled and kissed me. Then he lifted his hand and I watched as he placed each finger in his mouth and sucked on them as if he was dying from the craving of the taste of me. After he finished he grabbed my hand and pulling me along heading for the shower at the end of the locker room. He pushed me inside and shut the door. I looked up at him questioning his actions but my eyes lowered when I saw his eyebrows raise and he tilted his head, looking at me as if to ask do I dare question what he does.

Yet, I know I want him, I need him and that alone has clouded my senses to the point where it does not even bother me that we are in a room where anyone can walk in on us. In a way, the thought of that causes me to jerk with uncontrolled desire and he tilts his head and smirks at me, knowing exactly where my thought have gone.

Before I know it, I am completely naked, nothing between him and I now but burning flesh and yet I do not feel ashamed. Suddenly, his hand has cupped me again and I feel his fingers enter me as he pushes me against the shower wall. He turns on the hot water and while the water cascades down both of our bodies, my juices cascade over his fingers and hand. However, he does not stop this time and before I know it, I begin to climax again. I bite my lips to keep from screaming out from the pleasure of it all.

I try to push away from him for with the pleasure has also brought an edge of pain. He catches me, whispering in my ear that he has not heard me scream his name yet. When I scream his name he will finish with me. And oh god, how I want to scream his name and yet somewhere in the cloudiness of my mind a part of me remembers where we are. I know that if I should scream his name someone will hear me and come looking for us. He does not seem to care as his calloused fingers pull on my taunt nipples and I yelp. He pushes another finger inside of me, taking the count up to three and my walls contract against him again as his thump rubs my clit. I cannot stop myself this time and his name comes out while tears mix in the water of the shower and my knees buckle under me.

He catches me before I can hit the floor, holding me tight against him. His hands soothing me while his words comfort me and slowly bring me back down to earth. I lay my head against his shoulder and allow him to hold me. " _I want him, I need him. Nothing in life will sustain my need for him. I am addicted to him as much as my body is to air"_ ,I confess silently.

I do not realize, however, that I have said these words aloud until I hear a small gasp coming from beside me. I look around and realize I am still in the briefing room. Alone with him. He looks at me, dark dangerous eyes and slides his chair back as he stands up. He leans over my chair and whispers to me and his words actually cause me to ache as if I have been needing him for years and not gotten release.

"Oh do not worry, Samantha. You are not the only poor soul addicted to someone here. I am so going to love finally getting to fill the need I have for you. But then again, the need, while being ever present, will never be filled and do we really want it to be?"


	6. Just to see you smile!

Well guys, I think I have found an ending point for our Briefings & Fantasies, unless you decide you want another chapter.

I want to take the time to thank you all for your reviews they mean more to me then you will ever know. The suggestions are always taken seriously and sometimes put to good use. Thank you

For those of you who read but do not review, do not think you are any less important - Thank you for reading my story but if you do get the chance to write just a word please do so.

I really had fun with this story! Thank you

Chapter 6

Just to see you smile!

She had not said a word, not one single word since they had left the planet. He knew that even though she did not want to admit it, it hurt her to see what Jonas had become. She had admitted to Daniel when they had first stepped onto the planet that Jonas had become scarier the longer she had stayed with him. But she had also admitted that he seemed fine when they had met at the SGC for the first time since after she had broken off the engagement. Jack knew that she was scared to see what he had become.

Sitting in the briefing with her beside him, Jack looked over at her. God, she was so beautiful! Why would any man think they had to dominate her 24-seven in order to have her? She looked over and smiled at him. Not her usual bright smile that reached her eyes but a smile at least. Oh to get her to smile again where it would light up those blue diamonds in her eyes. He would give anything he could to have her smile a true "Carter" smile.

His mind drifted as General Hammond began to ask Lt. Conner questions. He thought about what Sam must have gone through while she was in the cave with Hansen and it literally made his skin crawl and his temper rise. He looked over at her again, and saw that she too had escaped the briefing room. " _Nope, not going down like this, this time_." O'Neill thought to himself. He took the piece of paper that he usually used to doodle on, wrote a short note and slide it to her. He waited until she had read it and looked over at him. He knew he was putting his career in jeopardy but then again, he could be having his greatest dream come true.

He watched her while she read the note, then she looked over at him. With a look that said "I want to feel safe again", she slightly nodded her head, folded the note and slipped it in her BDU's. Jack let out the breath he did not even realize he was holding and waited with for what seemed like forever for the briefing to end.

When the General stood up, before he had a chance to dismiss them, Jack stood also. General Hammond looked at him and waited for him to speak.

"Sir, I was wondering if there was any way we could get some down time? This mission was a little much for us – especially Carter."

"Jack, that was my idea. You all have accumulated quite a bit of time off and I think this is a good time for you to take it. I do not want to see any of you preparing to go on a mission for the next week. You are dismissed."

Major Carter stood up as General Hammond left the room, and Jack looked over at Sam. He waited for Daniel and Teal'c to leave, then he asked her was she sure she wanted to go where he would be going for the next week. The look in her eyes told him all he needed to know, so he said nothing else as they headed towards the elevator. He waited for her to get her jacket out of her car, then held the door open while she climbed up in his truck.

Jack drove, listening to the music as it played and watched Carter. She was a woman who could take care of herself – he would never doubt that but for some reason, this mission had really beat her down. He wanted so bad to pull her close to him and wrap his arms around her and tell her everything would be ok. He would do just that as soon as he got to his house.

He parked the truck in the garage and went to unlock the side door while she got out of the truck. He watched her when she came inside but did not say anything. This was not the first time she had been to his house but it was the first without Daniel and Teal'c. He took her coat and laid it over the armchair that was in the living room and then led her over to the couch. He looked at her, into her eyes and questioned her one more time before his hand reached up towards her face. She looked back at him and there was no doubt in those blue sapphires. He knew she wanted the same thing he did. To forget the old memories and to start a new set of memories.

He moved his hand from her check to behind her neck and pulled her close to him. He looked her in the eyes as his lips brushed softly against hers. Then, as he begins to apply pressure, he felt the heat moving from his lips to his groin and he saw her eyes close and watch the intake of her breath as she gave into the pressure and begin to apply her own. His tongue fought against her mouth until she opened it and allowed him entrance. Their tongues battled and begin their own love dance together.

Jack's hands slid down from her neck and rubbed her arms as his lips traveled from hers to her throat and down across the top of her chest. He waited for her to object when he brought one hand around and begin to unbutton her top. He realized that she was not going to when he saw her head lay back on the couch and felt her move her body closer to his.

He reached down and put one arm under her knees and the other behind her shoulders and as he stood, he lifted her from the couch, the whole time allowing his lips to take advantage of the angle of her neck and to feast on her beautiful sun kissed skin. He took her to his bedroom and laid her on his bed. He begins at her feet and took her shoes, massaging her feet with his calloused hands. Slowly he moved up her legs, massaging and gently rubbing them as he moved his hands to where her skirt met her blouse and Sam did not even realize he had pulled it down along with her panties. Constantly keeping his hands massaging her body and his lips still enjoying her lips, neck and the sweet spot behind her ear and begins to unbutton her blouse, taking his time even though he wants to just yank it off and see her beautiful naked body lying on his bed, for his pleasure.

Jack looked at her, completely bare for him, her body wiggling with desire and moans coming from her throat, taking all of his control to keep from just taking her – ravaging her. But he would not do that, tonight would mark how much he loved her, how much he needed her and he would take all night and all day for the next five days to do it. He laid on his side against her – his hands rubbing her stomach – watching her as her need seemed to rise higher and the temperature of her body heated up. He bent down and placed his lips on her swollen nipple, pulling it into his mouth and heard the gasp of pleasure mixed with need escape her lips. He could not blame her, he too felt the need to have her.

He took his hand and traced her sides, making his way to hidden fruit she held between her legs and he watched her as she tried to maneuver herself so his hand would get there quicker. He laughed when it dawned on her that he would not be hurried. Then he saw her move her hand and start down towards her stomach. Just him saying her name stopped what she was about to do and he heard her groan and again he laughed but this time he fulfilled her desire as his hand slipped between her folds to capture the bud that had emerged because of her need. He felt her shiver and pulled her closer towards him as his fingers and thumbs brought her closer and closer to her first real climax with him.

When she finished, he positioned himself so that he was between her knees and he watched her eyes until they opened. Once she had opened them, he pushed forward and the impact of the realization of the contact took them both by surprise and he could actually feel himself start to come from just the pure love of being with her, joined together with the one he loved. And he knew she felt the same – he could feel it in every breath she took and in every beat of her heart.

Jack waited until he felt Sam move under him and then he started. It did not take long for them to come together with a rhythm that soon had them reaching past the stars of heaven. He felt her getting tighter as she came closer and closer to what he thought would be her second climax of the night but he was wrong. He stopped moving and watched as her whole body begin to convulse around him, and was amazed as the orgasm took control of her and literally rung her out. He watched as she bit down on her lower lip and then released and her tongue came out to sooth the lip.

That was it. That is all it took and Jack felt himself going over the edge. He leaned down and took her lips with his as his own orgasm ran its course. He felt himself coming back to earth and eased off of her so that his full weight would not be on top of her. She was still trying to come down and hepulled her up against him, placed a kiss upon her head and felt her body as it begins to relax, leading her straight into sleep.

Jack did not even realize that he had drifted off to sleep along with her until he awoke and saw the sun shining through his bedroom window. Had it been another fantasy? Had he dreamed it all up? But then he felt the pressure on his arm and turned his head to see his beautiful Samantha laying snuggled up against him with her head on his shoulder. He knew looking at her that things would never be the same for him. He had known that the day he had first met her, but there was no denying it now. She was his, and if he had to give up his career to keep her – then so be it.

He moved his arm gently from under her, afraid to wake her, afraid she would come to her senses and decide to go home. But as he moved off the bed he saw her snuggle back down, clutching his pillow against herself. He walked towards the kitchen to go make coffee and as he passed the living room, he noticed a slip of paper on the floor by the armchair.

Jack reached down to pick it up and realized it was his writing. She had kept the note he had written to her in the briefing yesterday. The note that had changed their lives forever. He read it again, just as he had read it after he had written it before he gave it to her, but this time instead of being afraid of the outcome, he was happier than he had been in a long time.

"No more fantasies, Samantha. It is time for reality. I want to see you smile everyday while I make love to you."


End file.
